The Stable
The Stáj, also known as the Stable or the Foul and the Fair,♦ Topic: EUJPR Relationship Entanglement in Cluster-Triggers – 2005 In: Boards ► Parahuman Science Jr_Max Posted on : February 18th, 2005 br> Translation Colloquially known as the kill/kiss dynamic, in cluster-triggers, there is a very high tendency toward passionate relationships, either hostility or partnership. Clusters have a 40% chance of one member murdering another, rising to a 50% chance when including attempted murder br>... br>The most dramatic case in recent memory is the Stáj, also known as the Stable, or the Foul and the Fair. The Good Ox was turned into a grisly display - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 were a Multitrigger group that formed into two opposing teams. Goals and Methods Like many multitriggers, they suffered from Kill/Kiss syndrome toward the others in their multitrigger; each pair was very close to each other, but filled with animosity toward the other pair. The two groups were on opposite "sides". The Fair cooperated with scientists, submitting to power testing and interviews, but the Foul refused.Discussion of dynamic. Fair & foul on opposite sides post-trigger. Only fair provided answers & allowed power testing, rest has to be inferred. - Glow-worm P.4 This seems to suggest that the Fair were probably heroes and the Foul supervillains. Members The Fair The Foul History Background The Stable triggered together, and rapidly split into two opposing teams.Case Study #2: Fowl & Fair (foreign capes, names that follow are badly translated) ... Discussion of dynamic. Fair & foul on opposite sides post-trigger. Only fair provided answers & allowed power testing, rest has to be inferred. Handouts. Some discussion of trigger event (see slides for images), some discussion of resulting ‘package’. Powers for each individual distinct but play off each other in semi-complementary way. Reflective of personality? Or ‘guiding hand’ principle? - Glow-worm P.4 Although not explicit, it seems likely that their powers were divided as follows: At some point, Oxfair was "turned into a grisly display". In 2005, they were mentioned in the article "Relationship Entanglement in Cluster-Triggers" as the most dramatic case of the Kiss/Kill dynamic in recent history. In 2009, they were used as a case study in Professor Spinky's Parahumans 303 class.Case Study #2: Fowl & Fair (foreign capes, names that follow are badly translated) ... Discussion of dynamic. Fair & foul on opposite sides post-trigger. Only fair provided answers & allowed power testing, rest has to be inferred. Handouts. Some discussion of trigger event (see slides for images), some discussion of resulting ‘package’. Powers for each individual distinct but play off each other in semi-complementary way. Reflective of personality? Or ‘guiding hand’ principle? - Glow-worm P.4 Post-Gold Morning Although the originals were lost, references to the group were preserved in the restored Parahumans Online archives, where they were viewed by user of5 while searching for details on multitriggers.Glow-worm P.4 Trivia *Stáj is Czech for "stable",Stáj, Lingea online dictionary as well as the name of a villiage in the Czech Republic,Stáj (Jihlava District), Wikipedia suggesting that the group were likely Czech. *Their names suffered in translation; it is likely that the names given here only roughly correspond to the correct meaning. Site Navigation Category:Cluster